The Traditions in the Family
by bruninhagalle
Summary: It was Christine's favorite time of the year and as she saw her dad and little sister coming her way, an identical smile on their faces, she knew it wasn't only hers.


**A/N: **This is my fanfic to my secret santa **speaknowbeloud. **I would like to thank **thaischrist** for beta reading this.

* * *

**The Traditions in the Family  
****Booth & Brennan  
****Family  
****By Bruninha Galle**

* * *

It was his favorite time of the year and since they've became a couple, she was sure she'd find him with a big smile plastered on his lips first thing in the morning. He would then proceed to get her into the whole Christmas mood and his very first tactic was to make love to her. He said it was their tradition on the morning of Christmas Eve and his early present to her (there would always be more presents later).

She turned around, fully expecting his foolish smile and found him staring at her from his side of the bed, his soft brown eyes shining with a contagious happiness.

"Good morning, Booth." – And she couldn't but smile right back at him.

"Morning, Bones." – He was wide awake like he always was, and by the way he was looking at her, also ready to start their little tradition.

Booth pulled her body closer to his, his hand cupping her face and their foreheads touching. He stilled his movements, his eyes boring into hers and they just gazed at each other, the only sound coming from the street outside. She has always noticed this small pause, the way he would just look at her as if he was deciding whether the moment was real or just a product of his imagination. And then he would kiss the life out of her, as if he needed to make sure she was there, that they were there. Together.

That morning it wasn't different and he made love to her slowly, savoring each minute they had alone until they had to get out of the bedroom and start the day, which happened the second they heard Christine's light footsteps taking her downstairs.

"If we don't get out of here in thirty minute or so, she will burst into here and demand we get ready."

"I know." – Booth whispered against her lips, still on top of her. – "She is bossy like her mother."

Brennan faked a resentful expression and pushed him out of her way.

"I'm going to take a shower. You should go and check Sophie."

"See? Bossy." - But he nodded, not wasting another second to get up and head to their children's room (Brennan argued years ago that the girls should share the same bedroom so they could grow closer together). Sometimes he still couldn't believe how incredibly lucky he was. First, he finally succeeded in starting a relationship with the person he loved the most, a woman who had changed her stubborn mind and decided to have a child, one that they haven't planned but one that they would never, ever regret having. And as if he wasn't already lucky enough, two years after Christine's birth, Brennan discovered she was pregnant again.

Booth found his daughter standing by the side of her bed, two colorful dresses lying on her mattress and her brows furrowed deep in concentration. He leaned against the door frame, observing her and how her expression was just like her mother's, one that Brennan used whenever she studied her precious bones. It was like watching a four year old version of Brennan. Not wanting to scare her, he cleaned his throat, announcing his presence.

"Daddy!" – She ran to him, grabbing his hand and dragging him closer to her bed and dresses. – "The red one or the blue one?"

Booth immediately recognized them. It was the clothes they had bought for her days ago, especially for their Christmas' celebration. She had liked both and they said she could have them and decide which one she wanted to wear.

"It doesn't really matter, Sophs." – Booth surprised her by lifting her and tickling her on the ribs. She laughed out loud, the sound like music to his ears. He loved their daughter's laughter. – "You're gonna look beautiful anyway."

"Okay, daddy!" – She got agitated, indicating he should put her back on the ground and he nearly sighed. She was getting bigger and bigger and soon enough, he wouldn't be able to carry her anymore. – "Now I just need to take my new shoes."

"Sophie." – Booth put a hand on her shoulder, getting her attention. – "Isn't a little too early to get ready for our Christmas' dinner?"

"Of course not, daddy!" – She seemed like she couldn't believe what she had just heard. – "We have to get everything ready now so we won't be late later. If we are late for dinner, then we might miss Santa." – She explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. She didn't wait for an answer and went past him, taking her new shoes and placing them next to her bed. – "Now we have to find Christine and mommy and get the presents ready for everybody."

Booth nodded, following Sophie out of the room and not believing he probably had just found a competition to see who is the most excited member of the family during that day of the year.

-x-

Christine has always loved December. It was her favorite month of the year. On the first week, they would always go hunting for the best tree they could find. The first time her parents took her with them was when she was 3. She remembered being the responsible for choosing the tree she thought would be the best for them and their house. When Sophie joined them, she was also 3 at the time, the two girls had to choose it together.

On the next day, they would decorate it. The girls put the ornaments on the lower part of the tree while their parents decorated the upper one. Once they were done, they watched as their mom and dad placed the lights all around the tree and to finish it once and for all, they both were lifted by one of their parents and holding the star together, the two of them would place it right on the top of the tree. They all always shared a smile after evaluating their work.

During the next weeks, they would go out and buy all the necessary presents and food. Finally, on Christmas' week, their dad would take her and her little sister to his favorite sock store and let them buy a new one. According to him, Santa liked new and the most colored and beautiful socks they could find and this way, he would certainty give them the presents they wanted.

It was like their little traditions and the enthusiasm of her dad was unbelievable huge. Now, as she saw him and her sister coming her way, their smiles identical, she knew December was also the favorite month of another little person.

-x-

Brennan only convinced her kids to stop arranging the presents (a pile for each family they were going to meet later) and to join her and Booth at the kitchen when she explained how much more energy they would have to enjoy the day if they ate.

"Mommy," – Christine was holding her spoon with a thoughtful expression on her face. – "You know we can't get back late from Auntie Angela's house, right?" – It was the first Christmas they weren't going to celebrate at their house and she was worried they wouldn't be back in time to put the socks by the fireplace for Santa.

"She knows. We know." – Booth answered before Brennan could say anything. He knew she wouldn't understand her daughter's question. – "We won't let you two miss Santa. Don't worry." – And he looked straight to his partner, begging her not to say anything. Every year they discussed about the whole Santa Claus figure and what exactly they should tell their kids about it.

"Okay, daddy!" – Christine seemed content with the promise and went back to her meal.

"We still have to get the cookies and milk ready for Santa, mommy." – Sophie reminded her.

"I don't,"

"It will all be ready, kids. Just like every year, okay?"

They both nodded and as soon they finished eating, they jumped out of their chairs and went back to sorting the presents next to the tree.

"You're not telling them the truth, Bones." – Booth wasn't going to back down.

"Come on, Booth. The idea of Santa Claus is ludicrous. I don't know how children can buy it. Saint Nicholas of Myra is the primary inspiration for the Christian figure of Sinterklaas. He was a 4th century Greek Christian bishop in Lycia, a province of the Byzantine Anatolia, now in Turkey. Nicholas was famous for his generous gifts to the poor. Now many cultures use the myth of Santa Claus as a way to make their children behave and by doing that, if they are good enough, they are rewarded with presents. We shouldn't teach them to behave so an old man with a white beard can give them presents. We should teach them to behave and be good because that's how we can live as a society and evolve as human beings."

"I love when you do this." – She was confused by his amazed tone after her quick lecture. – "The passion in your voice and arguments is overwhelming." – He reached across the table and covered her hand with his. – "I understand your point, Bones. And I might even agree with some of them." – He leaned toward her, looking like he was ready to share an important secret with her. – "But tell me one thing, Bones. When you were a child, you also believed in Santa, didn't you?"

Brennan opened her mouth to speak but stopped, no words coming out. She had never stopped to think about it. Her Christmas days and everything she used to do and believe about the holiday when she was a kid were erased from her mind the day her parents left her on Christmas Eve. She had made sure to block it all. Compartmentalize it all. And once again, he was the one making her face and destroy these walls.

She closed her eyes, a vivid memory of herself sitting by the tree, her parents nowhere to be seen and how she desperately needed to show them what _Santa_ had brought to her. A tear rolled down her cheek and before she could wipe it away, she felt his finger doing it, his touch so soft and tender.

"I'm sorry, Bones, I didn't mean to,"

"It's okay, Booth." – She opened her eyes, now a clear blue. – "You're right. I believed it. Even if Christine is old enough to understand Santa Claus is not real, we can allow her and Sophie to live this Christmas magic, as you call it, a little longer."

"Thanks, Bones."- He looked at her, wanting to make sure she wasn't going to cry anymore. He hated to see her cry, for whatever reason. She smiled and nodded, silently telling him she was fine and her decision was made.

They got up at the same time, intertwined their fingers and without making a sound, approached their daughters. They were with their backs to them and Booth and Brennan saw when Sophie took one present from under the tree and gave it to Christine. The older girl read the name on the card and gave it back to her sister who then put it on the right pile.

The partners watched them for a while, amazed by the simple existence of those two little creatures they have made. The best Christmas present they could ever get.


End file.
